


Anticipation

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Haven - Fandom - Freeform, How to use a Trouble, Multi, OT3, PWP, Threegulls, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke has an idea about how him and Audrey can make best use of Nathan’s Trouble. Nathan has a lot of fun. (They all have a lot of fun.) Plot-free, nominally set in Season 3 or thereabouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

They’ve had a quiet day for once and Duke has cooked for them on the Rouge. They linger over wine; Nathan is happy just hanging out down here. No one else around, no one to ask questions about their relationship or judge what the three of them are up to. He has his arm around Duke and is playing footsie with both of them under the table. At least he assumes Duke is involved, though he can only feel Audrey.

“So Nathan, Duke had an idea,” says Audrey in a way which makes him think he is going to either love or hate what comes next.

“OK,” he says, cautiously.

“More of a plan, really,” says Duke.

“Right. And what does this plan entail exactly?” asks Nathan.

“Well, the first thing is to get you naked,” Duke replies.

“Just me?”

Audrey laughs.

“Nudity all round,” says Duke.

“How very generous. Then what?”

“Next thing is to tie you to the bed. Make some decent use of those police handcuffs.”

Nathan is looking a little concerned at this point.

“Don’t worry,” says Audrey. “It is a good plan.”

“The point of the handcuffs is just to make sure that you wait,” says Duke with a grin.

Nathan takes a sip of wine. And waits.

After a moment Duke gets it, “OK, you’re good at waiting; fine. But the point is - we will have to make sure there’s a pillow under your head so you can see - the point is, that while you can only watch what I do to you, you’ll be waiting for what comes next because Audrey is going to copy my every move,” and Duke runs his fingers down Nathan’s arm, slow and light and soft (Nathan assumes anyway), and then Audrey leans forward to run her fingers down the exact same patch of skin. Duke had stopped at his wrist and the skin there tingles in anticipation before Audrey even gets that far.

“Good idea, yes?” says Audrey.

Nathan flexes his fingers towards where Audrey’s had been. He has to agree it is. “Yes,” he says.

“Although we don’t have to actually tie you down if you don’t want,” says Duke. “Obviously. I just figured it would make sure you stay still for us. Wouldn’t want you messing things up by moving around.”

“I er … let’s just find something other than our police issue handcuffs?” says Nathan after a moment.

“I have the perfect thing,” says Duke with a grin.

“Of course you do,” says Nathan.

They don’t waste much time after that, pulling his willing body into the bedroom, Audrey removing clothes and Duke tying his ankles and wrists loosely to the bed with some soft black ropes, and piling pillows under his head so he can easily look down the bed and see them grinning at him. And so he watches as they get rid of their remaining clothes and settle on the bed either side of him.

“Look at this view,” says Duke, his eyes running all over Nathan. He pauses though, as if finalising his plan (and perhaps he is). “Might be a challenge to wait myself. Still, let’s see … what happens if I do this?” and he runs a single finger from the tip of Nathan’s right index finger, along his palm, down the soft skin along the inside of his arm, across the middle of his chest and down his stomach, over his left hip and down the inside of his leg, over his ankle and around the arch of his foot and along the bottom of his toes, Nathan following every movement closely with his eyes.

“And what happens then, if I do the same?” asks Audrey. She had been watching closely too, of course and now she brings a finger up to his right hand and traces it along Nathan’s palm just like Duke had done. Nathan gasps as he watches her, a tingle trailing all through his body at the sensation of her touch and the anticipation of what is to come. Her finger follows the exact same trail Duke’s did; over the inside of his elbow, across the muscles of his chest and down his stomach, His skin tingles always just ahead of where her finger is, like the ghost of Duke’s touch affecting him after the fact.

Her finger reaches the arch of his left foot and it tickles, his toes flexing in response as he takes a sharp breath in. But Duke’s ropes help him keep his foot still and he soaks up the sensation, tickles and tingles and all, a long, low moan escaping his lips. Audrey and Duke grin at each other.

“And what happens,” Duke wonders, “if I do this?” and he starts at Nathan’s left index finger, running a single finger over Nathan’s other palm. When Nathan realises he’s following the mirror trail to the first one, he gasps and tries to take two breaths in at once. The skin on the bottom of his right foot starts to tingle when Duke is only at his chest. His breaths are coming in short sharp gasps already and they’ve hardly even done anything to him yet.

Audrey leans across him to follow Duke’s path again and Nathan moans into her touch, watching her closely as his skin tingles all the way down his body to his right toes.

Audrey’s and Nathan’s eyes are on what she’s doing, but Duke is watching Nathan, taking in every gasp and hitch in his breath. “So Nathan … good plan?” he asks.

“Uh ... huh. Yeah,” says Nathan, losing his words as Audrey’s finger runs across the bottom of his foot.

“What’s it feel like?” Duke asks, his voice low and intense as he touches a spot on Nathan’s right shoulder and starts to trail another long line down his body.

“It … I … “ Nathan starts and falters as Duke’s finger brushes over his nipple and down the outside of his ribs. “ … skin tingles … before …” Nathan says as Duke’s finger runs over his hip. When Audrey’s finger touches his shoulder he gasps at the sensation of her touch, but he gasps too at the tingle in his hip that she hasn’t even reached yet.

When Duke touches his left shoulder, Nathan knows what’s coming. He knows that Duke is going to follow the mirror image of what he just did on his right side and that then Audrey will follow that. He knows exactly what they’re going to make him feel. And somehow, the memory of Audrey’s touch and the expectation of what is to come combine together in his subconscious to fill in the gaps as Duke moves. It seems to Nathan like he can really feel Duke’s touch on his skin.

“Almost feel what’s coming,” he gasps out, “Almost like feeling you,” he says to Duke and watches a long slow grin stretch across Duke’s face.

“God, this is hot,” Audrey says, hungry eyes following the trail over Nathan’s naked body that Duke is leaving for her.

“This is even better than I expected,” says Duke, as he watches Audrey’s finger follow the path he left for her. He’s pleased at how much Nathan is obviously enjoying himself of course, because that’s what this was all about. Audrey’s enthusiasm is an added bonus and he wonders briefly whether she’s most enjoying the watching or the anticipation. Or perhaps it’s the part where she’s following Duke’s lead, giving herself over to him completely (even though they’re not even touching).

He has to hope that’s something in that last theory, because he finds for his own part, he is definitely enjoying being in control. Or rather, is enjoying the way they’re both happy to put themselves under his control. Not because he’s the one deciding what happens, but because of the way they’re both waiting for him, open to him. Because of the trust they’re showing in him and because of how close to both of them that makes him feel.

They way they’re both completely open to him, happy to trust him with every little movement, is a turn-on in itself in a way he hadn’t seen coming. He puts that thought aside for later (so many possibilities to explore another time), because right now he wants to concentrate on the moment. The anticipation seems to be working for Nathan and the more he know’s what’s coming the better, so some repetition is probably a good thing.

He leans towards Nathan’s right palm where he started. Voice low and soft he asks, “And what happens, if I do, all of that, all ... over .... again?”

Nathan gasps in a long breath as his lungs struggle to fill themselves all at once. His toes curl and his wrists pull against their ropes as he feels every inch of his skin strain towards them.

“I think he likes that idea,” notes Audrey and Nathan moans in eager agreement.

They repeat those first movements all over again and then cover Nathan in touch; long and short strokes, single fingers and whole palms, soft and delicate, hard like a massage. They tickle the soles of his feet, caress the insides of his thighs and drag fingernails across his chest. They dot kisses all over him one by one, Audrey copying Duke’s every move. They run tongues up his stomach and lean forward to kiss those tongues to his.

He watches and feels and moans in response. He curls his toes around their touch and digs his fingernails into his palms without realising. He gasps for breath and strains towards them, every point of his skin humming.

“Do you trust me?” Duke asks them both.

“Yes,” says Audrey, Nathan nodding his agreement.

Duke kneels between Nathan’s knees. “Since I can’t exactly show you everything Audrey can do to you, you’ll have to listen to my words instead. She’s going to straddle you here, in front of me and neither of you are going to move without me. So you’ll both have to wait until I move her hips down to you, wait for her hips pressed tight to yours, wait for that feeling of cock inside cunt.  
“And you’re not going to do a thing. You’re both going to stay still, Nathan watching while I make Audrey cum - watching and waiting for what it’s going to feel like when her orgasm clamps down around you, strong muscles surrounding you, that feeling like nothing else. But you don’t move OK; just watch and wait. Deal?”

“... uh, deal,” Nathan agrees, between short sharp breaths.

Duke looks across at Audrey and raises his eyebrows at her. “Sound OK?” he asks.

“Sounds hot as fuck,” she says as she moves to kneel in front of him, knees pressed alongside Nathan, her hips held high above his.

Nathan watches as Duke softly kisses her neck and she closes her eyes and leans back towards him. Duke’s hands come round her side to caress her breasts, and she moans her appreciation. He moves his hands slowly down her body, over her hips and between her legs, fingers pushing inside her as she drops her head back against him.  
Duke looks at Nathan as he speaks, voice low and soft, “She’s so warm Nathan. Soft, slick skin, warm and open. Firm muscles ready to hold you tight. What’s that going to feel like when I move you two together? What’s that going to feel like when she’s pressed against you, surrounding you?”

Nathan is straining towards her, eyes flicking between Duke and Audrey, his gaze darting over her body and Duke’s hands and back to Duke’s face, watching, eagerly anticipating, moaning through fast breaths … but waiting all the same.

Duke appreciates the moment, loves seeing Nathan so very invested in something he’s going to do. And he can feel the same anticipation from Audrey in her short sharp breaths and quick fast heartbeat against her ribs. They are waiting for him and in that moment have given themselves over to him so completely he almost doesn’t want it to end.

But finally he takes pity on Nathan and holds their gaze as he moves his hands back up to Audrey’s hips and pushes her gently downwards, their bodies close but not close enough.

“Need to, move forward,” she notes and the moment of slightly awkward shuffling only makes it all the sweeter for Nathan when he finally feels her body close around his, her cunt slide down around his cock, warm and slick and soft, Duke’s words echoing in his ears. They press her hips down, tight towards him, her knees wrapped around his hips. He can’t feel the bed, can’t feel the ties that stop him moving, can’t feel Duke’s legs against his. His whole experience is the sight of them kneeling above him and the feeling of her warm body wrapped around him, pulling his attention upwards, even as he tells himself to stay still.

Duke moves close behind Audrey and she leans back against him, her hand reaching back towards his legs. Nathan’s eyes dart all over her as Duke’s arms wrap around her, holding her close. She is breathing hard too and as Duke’s hands move down her body she moans and shifts her hips slightly backwards in anticipation.

One hand stops at her hips, the other moves between her legs, fingers pushing into the soft folds of slick skin, reaching all the way down to Nathan’s cock, exploring her, feeling the two of them locked together. Duke watches Nathan as he feels the warmth of Audrey’s skin slip beneath his fingertips. This would be all kinds of fun anyway, but the look on the other man’s face is priceless; enraptured in the view. Audrey moans and leans further back against him, her hand squeezing his knee.

She forgets to breathe. Between Nathan beneath her and inside of her, the weight of his hungry gaze on her body and Duke’s nimble fingers hovering around her clit, all she can do is moan into the way they are making her feel. Duke pushes gradually into the folds of her skin; an insistent pressure, soft and sure, caressing every crease and fold, every point of her. Long, slow strokes as his fingers move all the way up and back down to where Nathan’s cock fills the inside of her. She wishes Nathan could feel Duke’s fingers moving around him, but he seems to be having plenty of fun anyway. Gradually those long slow strokes become shorter and just a little faster as Duke’s fingers find her clit. Soft and slow and just the right amount of pressure; God, he’s good at this, she thinks.

Duke watches Nathan’s face as Nathan watches Audrey. They are both totally swept up in the moment and Duke is not far behind them himself. He is not sure any of them can wait much longer. But it all comes down to Audrey and so he listens to her moans, feels the grip of her hand on his knee, watches her breathing out of the corner of his eyes as he looks down at Nathan who is now looking back at him, their eyes locked together over Audrey’s shoulder.

Duke slows the rhythm of his fingers just a little, a tantilising half-pause for Audrey and feels her hips shift just a little as she whines in response. “She’s going to cum for you Nathan. Not long to wait now. Are you ready to feel her cunt clamp down around you? She’s going to cum and then so are you, that feeling like nothing else in the world ...” and he pressed his fingers back against her clit, quicker movements again that make her shudder and gasp as she cums. She arches her back, her head thrown back as well as her eyes squeeze shut and her hand clenches against Duke’s knee. He feels her hips shift back and forth a little, pushing against his hand in time with the waves of her orgasm. But really, she hardly moves; a conscious decision to stay still, legs wrapped tight around Nathan who follows her into orgasm a moment later, just like Duke knew he would. His moans join Audrey’s shouts, but his eyes stay open, locked on Duke’s as he lies there beneath them, too overwhelmed to move even then, to overwhelmed to do anything but feel.

Duke moves his fingers almost away from Audrey, just the lightest pressure left as her shouts die and her hips gradually still and then she gently pulls away from both of them, lying down on the bed in a lazy stretch; happy, relaxed and totally spent.

“Someone untie me,” says Nathan quickly, an intense edge to his voice.

“Sure, Nate,” says Duke, pulling at the nearest rope. “You OK?”

“I just …” begins Nathan and then his hand is free and he reaches forward to grab Duke in a fierce kiss. Audrey undoes the knot on his other hand and as soon as he is fully able to move again he is pinning Duke to the bed with that kiss.

“I think he liked your plan,” says Audrey, sounding happy.

Nathan snaps out a response in quick burst between kisses as he moves from Duke’s mouth to his chest and down his body. “Good …” he says as he kisses his stomach, “... plan.”

Running his fingers down Duke’s chest he watches his actions closely as he wraps his fingers around Duke’s waiting cock and Audrey leans forward to stifle Duke’s moan with a kiss. One hand in her hair and one on Nathan’s thigh, it isn’t long before Duke is shouting into his own orgasm and they’re collapsing back on the bed around him.

He lies there and listens to them breathe, appreciating the warmth of them, moving so his body is touching as much of both of them as possible. “So, good plan, then?” he asks, all mock-innocence and cocky grin.

“Yes, Duke. Firmly established as A Good Plan,” says Audrey.

“Fully approved,” jokes Nathan with a sleepy smile.

“Well, I have more you know,” offers Duke.

“More plans?” says Audrey, eyes bright. “Like what?”

“Ah, that would be telling,” says Duke. “You’ll just have to trust me.”


End file.
